Tears in the night
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Semi au but only becuase of writer. Night wing and superboy lose something to important to replace, but together maybe they can get by it, near total smut, more chapters to cum, please post suggestions on future pairing no holes barred please enjoy


**before hand apologies rhis is semi au haven't watched the show often enough to have concrete timeline but please bear with it and enjoY and please review**

**Night wing**

It started out like any other mission, well no... Almost like other missions, it was only four of us, me, Conner, and dicky. Some monster had been cooked up by a mad scientist, no problem right? Until the thing ran threw a museum, a museum where there was a gems of the world exhibit, the thing threw a case at conner, I was worried when he couldn't get up, I ran to where he was buried and pushed it off of him, a little shard of kryptonite had fallen on him, I grabbed it and threw it as far as I could before helping him up, but just as I was I heard my little brother scream "look out!" superbly and i looked just in time t see the catastrophe. Robin had thrown himself in front of us arms spread, the thing had thrown sheets if glass it had picked up from the wreckage, I watched in slow motion, robin buried a bat in the things eye killing it, and shielding us from the glass I watched as they tore into him, we stood frozen there until in a millisecond robins body fell back almost limply, I finally moved and caught him "Timmy! Oh god Tim!" I yanked the planked of glass out of him, blood was everywhere, he was sobbing his chest barely moving, I cradled his head feeling tears pour from my eyes "are you two ok?" it was barely above a whisper but super boy and I both heard it, "why would you do that! Why would you go and do this to yourself!" superboy screamed at him he was on his knees bent over the boy wonder,"shut up soupy, I did... I did it because your people I love." that was all he said, he laid there as we desperately tried to help him tried to stop the bleeding tried to save him, but it wasn't like a movie, it was real life, when he died there wasn't a last hurrah, we didn't know he was gone until we noticed we didn't hear anything, nothing at all, I heard my breath and conners, and nothing else.

Conner-

I didn't leave my room for two weeks, when I got back after it happened I refused to change out of my blood stained clothes, it made it feel like Tim was still here. I couldn't stop the sobs from wracking my body, I collapsed on my bed shaking, it hurt too bad, it was inhuman, someone so great falling so simply, so plainly. I remembered everything about the amazing human who had practically raised me from being a mindless protector. I remember one day he took me out for a night on the town, he took me to an arcade, we played games all night long and then he took me to a diner, he ordered two slices of pie for us, id never had pie, I took one bite and I was in heaven, between the two of us we ate four full pies that night, he only had maybe three slices but he was laughing and enjoying how much I was enjoying it, walking back that night we just kept talking, we ended up in his room giggling, laughing our asses of, everything had just dissolved, we stayed up,a few hours more and then he walked me back to my room, he opened the doors for me laughing "your carriage awaits m'ladY." I hugged him goodnight and then we just stopped before I walked in, we just stared at each other, I realized then how much I wanted to kiss him. I didn't. We left and after that it was like nothing had happened, we had shared a private moment and there was no awkwardness afterward. Did he want to kiss me too? He said he loved me. I don't understand love. Before that time we had gone out to a museum, it was long before me and Megan, he asked why I chose this city saying it was bad because of the huge fan base. I asked why that was bad he said everyone would think we were on a date, I asked why they wold think that, he said because I wasn't really in disguise, but he seemed confused as to the easy I had said that "do you know abut dating?" "kinda, but two boys can't do it so I don't see the problem." I saw him go red with a blush "well, anybody can do it, doesn't matter on gender, race or anything." "oh really, well what would normally happen n these dates?" he bought a hat from the gift shop and jammed it on my head "there, somewhat less noticeable, well I've never gone on one with a guy, but you go with someone you like and you take them somewhere, like a movie, or dinner or-" "a museum?" I saw his lush deepen and fel one on my own face, "yeah, and you talk and get to know and like each other better, and usually there's kissing." "kissing?" "yeah, it's something you do with someone you really like, you just put your lips together or sometimes you use your tongue." the topic dropped after that and he explained most of the exhibits to me and said he could lend me some of his books so I could learn more if I wanted. As we were walking out after dark I stopped and leaned over him "so was this a date?" "um well..." he was blushing again and tried to keep walking but I grabbed his wrist and turned him to face me "does that mean that you don't like me? You don't want to kiss me?" back then the question was completely innocent and I was honestly hurt not realizing the depth "no, Conner I do like you, but human emotions are very complicated." "apparently." that was it. **Everyone had left, the league was taking all of our work over, young justice was on vacation. Finally I got up, I was starving, a superhuman body can take a lot of abuse but two weeks without eating and drinking is never a good idea. I got up And headed to the kitchen, Megan had obviously stopped by, I could tell by the huge pot of soup that was on the burner. I lifted the lid and was assorted by a cloud of heavenly steam, nothing had ever smelt better, it was homey almost, I didn't have a home but that's the only thing I could compare the chunky beef stew to. I fought back sobs as my thoughts once again drifted to- robin, I can't say his name or I'll loose it. I poured myself a glass of water and downed it before refilling it a few more times, and then my thoughts drifted to night wing, Richard... I knew he preferred dick, but When i think it all I see is robin... He was in his room, that much. Knew, though I hadn't heard from him either, I grabbed two bowls and poured some of the stew into both. I went to his room, finding the door open I walked in, his normally emmaculate room was somewhat messy. The floor length mirror had been shattered and while I saw flecks of tin shards here and there he had obviously cleaned it up, His Clothes still streaked with robins blood lay folded neatly on the bed. Richards suit ay strewn across the floor blood that had seeped through his sailing clothes had stained it in places. I was about to go looking for him when the bathroom door opened releasing a cloud of steam, he walked out bare chested, unbelted jeans hung loosely at his waist while he was toweling his hair, "oh, hey kid..." I couldn't tear my eyes from him, he looked so much like his brother I questioned whether they wre actually related, "I... Megan made us soup..." he smiled and took a bowl, I knew he was putting on a brave face, something I just couldn't right then. "your still wearing those clothes... You need to change before they rot right off of you..." he hugged me and I curled into his touch setting the bowls down, "you okay?" "I don't know how to Be ok anymore..." he pulled back and began to lift my shirt over my head but suddenly I was full of anger "no! Stop that's Tim's!" I hadn't realized how hard I Had shoved him off me, "I'm sorry, but you need to... You need to move on somehow... We do!" I sank to my knees against his bed, "it hurts so much, it's all my fault, if I hadn't gotten subdued he wouldn't be dead!" "you can't keep blaming myself, neither can I! How would he feel if he saw us like this!" "he'd punch me and tell me... I don't know." he stood and the next thing I know we're kissing, just a simple press of lips against lips, I nearly broke it sobbing, we were both crying, the kiss depended itself, our tongues dancing together trying to fill that empty ess we both felt, no... It was pushing the emptiness left from robin out of the way and began growing something new, we pulled apart not far but just enough so we could see each other properly, "I really miss him..." "me too. Now, we need to get you out of those clothes" I let him strip me of my t shirt and jeans, he went to his dresser and pulled out a t shirt, "here." he helped me get it over my head and kissed me, I let him hold me till I was all cried out, he carried me to his bed and tucked me into it, he left my field of vision for a minute and I felt extreme loss, but he came back now wearing a t shirt and having stripped off his jeans, he crawled under the mounds of soft comforters and I crawled into his arms, hurrying my face under his chin I let him baby me as we cried together. **

**When I woke u the room was nearly pitch black, I was extremely warm but noticed I was alone, I sat up and found night wing sitting on the Sid elf the bed head on his hands, he felt I was up and turned to me, "hey..." "hey..." "I was just... He opened his hand and I saw his and robins masks... I looked up and for nice wasn't met by some mystery, I saw stunning sapphire blue eyes, I felt myself moving closer, it felt like one of the dreams I had experienced about robin, I always woke up excited and covered in fluids, but this was different, I was in control, and I wanted another brushed his fingertips over my cheek bones, wiping away tears I didn't know had fallen our lips touched just barely, at first there was that slow, cathartic movement, but then it became more, headier, more desperate, we came together, wrapping our legs around the other, he moved first grinding our silk bund packages together, I cried up as mine poked over the elastic of my boxers, he laid me down and brought my knees up, he slid my boxers up a little on my thighs and put his head under so he could- "oh!" he was licking my erection, slowly and lavishly. I fet him swallow the whole thing with prodigious grace, he was so careful so delicate wi my body, so loving. Even when I felt him begin to prepare my entrance after he had brought me to orgasm a half dozen times he was only thinking of me. He came up and kissed me "night... iLife you so much..." "don't call me that, I... Will you be my boyfriend?" I kissed him "yeah dick, now go ahead..." he slid into me so slowly and lovingly, his hands caressing my face as he caught me up in a kiss. And then he was fucking me, savagely but still controlled and calculatedly, nailing my prostate with every thrust, I felt his control slipping away with lust, the moon had risen and sent dazzling sparks of light of of his sweaty body, I knew there was pain I knew what I was doing was wrong, I knew or at least thought... No! I forced him back, laying him down, I stood and squatted ontop of him until I was on my knees over him, I repositioned him and took control, ridding him madly, less a bitch in heat than a bull rider with an addiction, he squirmed beneath me, bathing my body in loving embraces that continuously drove me to the brink, and then he whispered to me "I love you, I'm about to..." "inside, I want everything you can possibly give." he licked my cock once and we came at the exact Same moment, we cleaned up a bit and snuggled warmly, cryin the while time, but now everything was different, the pain of loss... It seemed balanced now, I had someone to share my soul, and my pain with. I opens my eyes staring up at the same blank ceiling, marigold light streaming through the windows above the bed, I was covered in two huge fluffy duvets, pushed them down to find what was less of a surprise, my shirt had been yanked up and rested over my pecs, my packed stomach was stained with an insane amount of dried cum, "I had the dream about Tim again." I sad trying t fall back asleep before I had to get up for missions-"some days set Your world on fire, and some days they sink like stones-" the voice was singing along to the radio, it was clear and tranquil, easily matching the music, I leapt up tripping over myself, it ha all flooded back in less than a second, but... On a rare occasion if I go up early enough I would find robin making breakfast in the kitchen and singing, I ran out after yanking my shirt down, I found dick at the stove, even though his voice wasn't cracking with tears I found him wiping his eyes as he sang along, the smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose , I looked down at my shirt and realized I was wearing be of dicks from his time as robin, the red robin symbol splayed across my chest, I wrapped my arms around myself and shuffled over to him, he had turned the radio down and turned to see me, he opened his arms and I clicked right into place, one arm came around my gorse the other over my shoulders gently tangled in my hair, "sleep okay?" " great actually, I even woke up thinking... It's still hurts, but it's better now." I found myself smiling before standing straight and looking my boyfriend in the eye, "you made enough for two?" he kissed me slowly and passionately "well after last night I felt I had to do something." I looked down at the pan and saw probably three packages of bacon, four omelets and a. Whole chain of sausages cooking. "I am really hungry." he chuckled and nibbled my ear "and really cute too." I saw his eyes tearing, and trying to keep us both together I licked a stray tear away, I saw him blush as he took the food off. Between the two of us it was gone in ten minutes, h epicked up the plates and took then towards the snk but I grabbed him and flung him around, I pinned him to the ground silencing him with a kiss, the plates broke against the floor as I continued to make out with him.**

**Night wing**

**He continued to grind us together had striped us both and had both of our cocks in hand, he was beating them roughly together as his other hand held me down, I felt broken ceramics cut into me, but I let it just happen, I felt it all numbed by pleasure as we came together, he was sobbing hysterically, breaking to the point where I wasn't sure he'd been fixed at all, I felt him violently shove into me, he was huge, and blowing him had been me thng but this, the pain dulled everything, i wanted it... I wanted everything he could put me through. "Timmy.." **

**Conner **

**I came screaming "robin!" I finally opened my tear blurred eyes and looked down at the sight beneath me, my angel was on his back, cum splattered his chest, but... Blood, he sighed and smiled at me, and i saw what I had done, it wasn't much blood at all, but the way it stained his Anne's skin, I had bit him in several places,love bites gone wrong, clotting blood had pooled just upside his ass and the way I had lifted him up to fuck him running down his sides, I even saw a smear of it on his cheek "a-are you okay?" "yeah, it's superficial." I wanted to run, I had hurt the guy i Think I loved... "I have to go-" I got up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, "Conner I'm fine, im okay with getting hurt as long as its you." he kissed and I helped him up, we bandaged his back from the plates and he said his ass was fine. The rest of the day we just curled up together, kissing and cuddling. Humans are too complicated for me, they can love you so much it makes no sense, the set themselves up for hurt, and they always will. **

**Dick**

**The next few weeks were simple, the team slowly came back, there was a constant sense of absence without Robb but things were finally getting better, me and Conner hadn't come out with our relationship, most of the time we weren't training or on missions we spent together, usually just stealing kisses behind everyone else's backs, and after a week of no sex I was going crazy, that night while everyone was out in the main room i grabbed him and dragged him into my room, his shock was very quickly forgotten when our lips clashed, we fell to the bed already undressing each other, until I heard a mewl, Conner was defiantly capable of such a noise but this one wasn't his, we shot up and looked at the door, standing there with wide eyes and an open mouth was beast boy "Garfield..." the next thing I know there's a tiny little kitten where he had been standing we stare at one another for a second and I pull my boyfriends shirt back down "get, that, cat!" I kicked off of the had bored after the lightning fast fur ball, Conner was right beside me he rounded a corner too narrowly and I leapt, I threw out my arms trying to catch him but came face to face with a wall. Conner helped me up and we saw the little green fireball dashing towards the kitchen,superboy grabbed me by the shoulder and back of my jeans and threw me at him, I caught the little critter and threw my legs, I caught myself gracefully on the kitchen counter getting a lot of looks from the group "beast boys in time out so... Bye!" I dashed back dwn the hall with the little hero caged between my hands I followed Conner back to my room and locked the door, I let him go and he transformed back to his human form "you two are gay!?" "not specifically gay, but in love... Yes." he scratched his head thoughtfully "were you ever gonna tell us?" "yeah... Eventually... But we didn't know how you guys would take it...I mean..." "jeez you guys are funny, but no I won't tell... On one condition." **

**Warning bestaility is to follow in next chapter^_^**


End file.
